narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 22
thumb|left| Jirobo stirbt und Choji, der nun in die Richtung der anderen Mitglieder des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams geht, bemerkt eine Markierung, die die anderen für ihn hinterlassen haben. Er kollabiert, während ihm glücklich bewusst wird, dass seine Freunde an ihn geglaubt haben. Währenddessen bemerkt der Rest des Teams, dass die Sound-Four keine Fallen hinterlassen haben, was bedeutet, dass sie vermutet haben, dass Jirobo das komplette Sasuke-Rettungs-Team besiegen wird. Shikamaru transformiert sich deshalb zu Jirobo und schließt sich dem Rest der Sound-Four an. Jedoch, da er Tayuya nicht wegen ihrer Beleidigungen tadelt, wird er erwischt und einige aus dem Team werden in Kidomarus Netz gefangen. Neji nutzt diese Chance, um Kidomaru von hinten anzugreifen. thumb|left| Kidomaru vermeidet Nejis Attacke und fängt ihn in einem Kokon ein. Da der Rest des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams bewegungsunfähig ist, entscheidet sich Kidomaru, sie zu foltern. Naruto und seine Schattendoppelgänger werden in Kidomarus Netz gefangen und Kidomaru tötet einen nach dem anderen von ihnen, um den echten zu finden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass jeder von ihnen ein Schattendoppelgänger war und Naruto attackiert Kidomaru von hinten. Seine Attacke scheitert und Kidomaru will Naruto einfangen, doch Neji erscheint und befreit Naruto. Da Neji, dank seinem Byakugan, Kidomarus durch Chakra erzeugte Spinnweben zerstören kann, erklärt Neji, dass er der einzige ist, der Kidomaru besiegen kann. thumb|left| Da sie Sasuke um jeden Preis zurückholen müssen, bietet Neji freiwillig an, allein gegen Kidomaru zu kämpfen, während die anderen Sasuke verfolgen. Die anderen nehmen die Verfolgung erneut auf und Neji stoppt Kidomaru, bevor dieser die anderen mit seinen Spinnweben attackieren kann. Kidomaru hält Neji für den stärksten der Gruppe und versucht nun die Stärken und Schwächen Nejis herauszufinden. Er denkt, dass Neji seine Spinnweben berühren muss, um sie zu zerstören und fesselt deshalb Nejis Hände. Neji nutzt diese Chance, um nun mit seinem Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou anzugreifen. thumb|left| Neji erwischt Kidomaru mit seinem Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou und Kidomaru bedeckt sich im letzten Moment mit einem goldenen Netz aus Spinnweben, um den Schaden, den er erhalten hätte, zu reduzieren und Neji zu stoppen, bevor dieser Kidomarus Tenketsu versiegelt. Er bemerkt, dass er einen Nahkampf gegen Neji nicht gewinnen kann und greift deshalb von weitem an. Neji blockt Kidomarus Attacken mit dem Hakke Shou Kaiten und Kidomaru, der von Nejis Jutsu überrascht ist, greift Neji nun von hinten an, um eine Schwäche bei Neji zu finden. Er aktiviert sein Mal des Fluches und lässt Spinnweben auf Neji regnen. thumb|left| Kidomarus Spinnweben kleben Nejis Bein am Boden fest, weshalb er das Hakke Shou Kaiten nicht mehr verwenden kann. Neji überlegt nun, die nächsten Angriffe mit der bloßen Hand abzuwehren, doch schafft es nicht alle Attacken von Kidomaru auf diese Weise zu neutralisieren. Kidomaru begreift, dass Nejis Byakugan einen toten Winkel haben muss und versucht nun, diesen zu orten. Er legt fest, dass Neji Dinge, die jenseits seines fünfzig Meter Radius sind, nicht sieht und einen bestimmten Punkt in seinem Nacken deshalb nicht verteidigen kann. Kidomaru hält sich nun für den Sieger des Kampfes und aktiviert die zweite Stufe des Mal des Fluches. Er erschafft Pfeil und Bogen, um seinen "würdigen Gegner" zu besiegen. Trivia Als dieses Kapitel im Shonen Jump erschien, war Kidomaru auf der letzten Seite in einer normalen Pose zu sehen. Masashi Kishimotos Zwillingsbruder, Seishi Kishimoto erklärte ihm, dass dies langweilig war. Deshalb zeichnete Masashi für die Veröffentlichung von Manga Band 22 Kidomaru auf der letzten Seite an einem Baum hängen, zielend mit dem Bogen in der Hand. Die originale letzte Seite war jedoch trotzdem ebenso im Band vorhanden. thumb|left| Kidomaru feuert einen Pfeil in Nejis toten Winkel und dieser, der erkannt hat, dass seine Schwäche offenbart wurde, kann lediglich schnell genug ausweichen, um zwar getroffen, aber nicht getötet zu werden. Kidomaru begreift, dass Neji den Bereich mit Chakra umhüllt hat, um seinen toten Winkel auszugleichen und alles, was die Hülle aus Chakra verdrängt, zu erahnen. Kidomaru ist enttäuscht, da die Schwäche des Stärksten des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams so leicht offenbart wurde und modifiziert nun seinen Pfeil, um diesen stärker zu machen und dessen Richtung während des Fluges ändern zu können. Der fliehende, verletzte und müde Neji wird von Kidomaru in seinen toten Winkel getroffen. thumb|left| Neji ist schwerverletzt, doch kämpft er weiter und schickt einen Teil seines Chakras über den Faden, der an Kidomarus Pfeil hängt, zu Kidomaru, um ihn zu lähmen. Kidomaru fällt von dem Baum, auf dem er sich befand und hält dies für Nejis letzte Attacke. Neji lässt sich von Narutos Worten inspirieren, die dieser Neji sagte, als sie kämpften und schlägt Kidomaru nun mit all seiner Kraft. Während Kidomaru stirbt, erklärt Neji, dass er sich von Kidomarus Pfeil treffen gelassen hat, um einer fatalen Wunde aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kidomaru fragt ihn, ob es das Wert war und Neji versichert ihm, dass sein Sieg sowie sein Beitritt bei dem Sasuke-Rettungs-Team, die Wunden sowie seinen eventuellen Tod Wert waren, während er sich an seine Freunde erinnert. thumb|left| Kidomaru erklärt Neji, dass das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team seine Zeit verschwendet, da Sasuke sich freiwillig Orochimaru anschließen will und nicht nach Konoha zurückkehren wird. Neji ist sich sicher, dass Naruto Sasukes Meinung ändern kann und fällt in Ohnmacht, nachdem er dem Rest des Teams das Abschließen der Mission überlässt. Das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team nähert sich den Sound-Four und diese bemerken, dass ihre Teamkameraden anscheinend Probleme haben. Andernorts quält sich Orochimaru wegen der Verspätung der Sound-Four, da er Sasukes Körper übernehmen will, um dem Siegel des Sandaime Hokages zu fliehen. Als er nicht mehr warten kann, befiehlt er Kabuto eine Alternative vorzubereiten. Kabuto lässt mehrere Gefangene gegeneinander kämpfen und verspricht, dass der Sieger freigelassen wird. thumb|left| Während er die kämpfenden Gefangenen beobachtet, erzählt er Kimimaro von Sasuke. Da Sasuke Kimimaro vom Können her ähnelt, soll er Orochimarus neuer Wirtskörper werden. Und während Kimimaro zu krank ist, um diese Rolle zu übernehmen, ist Sasuke zu spät. Genyuumaru, der die anderen Gefangenen besiegt hat, realisiert langsam, was mit ihm geschehen wird. Er bittet Orochimaru, wenigstens seine Familie freizulassen und Orochimaru akzeptiert dies, bevor er Genyuumarus Körper übernimmt. Kimimaro bereut, dass er Orochimaru nicht helfen konnte und entscheidet sich nun, ein letztes Mal für Orochimaru nützlich zu sein und Sasuke zu holen. Andernorts treffen Sakon und Tayuya auf Kiba, Naruto und Shikamaru. Sakon bereitet nun eine Attacke vor, um das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team endgültig zu eliminieren. Kategorie:Manga